


Favourite Record

by Rionaa



Series: Trade All My Tomorrows [8]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Coaches, Peterick (if you squint), Singing, choir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7419592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rionaa/pseuds/Rionaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick was made of music, it ran through his veins, and sometimes, when it was least convenient, the desire to sing bubbled up inside, itching to be free.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favourite Record

Patrick thought his throat would burst from how much he needed to sing right now. He screwed up his eyes, trying hard not to open his mouth and let out any sound. Pete turned his head and looked at him, amused.

"What it is, Pattycakes?"

Patrick opened one baleful eye and fixed him with a hard glare. "I just, I need to sing."

Pete snorted. "We're on the way to a choir contest!"

"Yeah, but I mean, not the choir songs, I want to sing something that's actually good."

Pete actually let out a bark of laughter at that. "That's a fair enough point, I guess, but even so, what's stopping you?"

"We're on a coach full of people! The rest of the choir is here, they'd hear me without a doubt!"

"So? They know you can sing, otherwise you wouldn't be here, would you?"

"Well yeah, but, like, I'm not very good..." Patrick trailed off, looking down into his foot well.

Pete looked incredulous. "Not very good? Trick, you're like, one of the best in the choir!"

"No I'm not, there's Brendon, and Tyler, and Alex, and Gerard, they're all really good, way better than me..."

"Brendon is pretty good, yeah, but none of the rest of them even come close to your voice, Patrick!"

"Pete I don't think that's true..." Patrick mumbled, still looking down.

"Well I do, and I bet loads of the others do as well!" Pete shuffled in his seat, leaning out to look out down the aisle.

Patrick's eyes widened. "No, Pete, don't-" he grabbed frantically at Pete's jacket, trying to pull him back in and shut up, but to no avail.

"Hey, losers!" Pete called down the bus, "Who here agrees that Patrick can sing?"

Heads turned all the way down the bus, faces turning to see what Pete was yelling about now. "Yeah!" Called someone in agreement, quickly joined by several voices, cheering and whooping.

Pete turned back to face Patrick, looking smug. Patrick blushed, then scowled. "Well of course they say yeah, they're not going to say no are they, that would be rude. Besides, you're really popular, no one's going to disagree with you."

"Pat! Sing us something!" A voice - Patrick thought it was probably Gabe - hollered.

"Yeah! Sing something, Patty!" That was Joe. Quickly, a chant was set up, calling for Patrick to sing.

"No, no, no..." Patrick buried his face in his hands, face flushing red in embarrassment. 

"Please?" Pete turned his big, round, brown puppy dog eyes on him, and that's when Patrick broke. With a sigh, he nodded, and opened his mouth.

"Tonight, I'm gonna have myself a real good time," Patrick's voice was soft, almost inaudible, and he looked up at Pete for reassurance. Pete smiled and nodded encouragingly. "I feel ali-ha-ha-hive!" his voice was a little stronger, and he allowed a small smile to crawl into his voice.

The rest of the bus had fallen silent, every ear straining to catch Patrick's quiet singing, every head turned to watch. "And the world I'll turn it inside out, yeah" Patrick's voice was stronger, the song carrying forward towards the front of the bus as his confidence grew.

"And floating around in ecstasy" As the song wafted forwards, the choir on the bus caught the tune and began to sing along, softly, waving their arms from side to side in support.

"So don't stop me now!" Patrick grinned at Pete as he belted out the lyrics. Pete grinned back, and his hand found Patrick's and squeezed it gently.

"Don't stop me, 'cause I'm having a good time, having a good time..." The song traveled forward until everyone was singing along, putting in harmonies and adding instrumental lines, dancing in their seats and laughing. 

When it was over, the finale rising to a dramatic crescendo in the hands of the choir, someone started clapping, followed by the rest of the bus. Patrick looked down at the floor of the coach, his face burning.

"See, you can sing!" Pete crowed triumphantly, slapping playfully at Patrick's arm. Patrick tried to look reproachful, but even as he did so, the corners of his mouth betrayed him, curving up at the corners into a bashful grin.

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone that doesn't know, the song that Patrick sang was Don't Stop Me Now by Queen
> 
> Seriously though, how could you not know
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/unexpected-readings-of-poetry)


End file.
